


Worth The Wait.

by purelycoincidentalcats



Series: Hobbit Kink Meme Fills [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Boffins - Freeform, First Time, M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelycoincidentalcats/pseuds/purelycoincidentalcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Dwarvish tradition to remain a virgin until one is married, so for Bofur, it's been a bit of a long wait. But when he finally marries his little love, he's about to find that it was well worth the wait...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth The Wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3651.html?thread=6965315#t6965315) on the Kink Meme!
> 
> The prompt: **This was inspired by that great virgin!Bofur-masturbating-about-Bilbo porn in prompt 5.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Dwarves wait until marriage (and although hobbits might say they do in fine company, they often don't).  
> **  
>  Anons, give me virgin!Bofur/Bilbo on the night of their handfasting.  
> +9000 gurrrl, WORK that virginity kink. Everything is new and overwhelming.  
> +10000 fluff and tender love  
> \+ what remains of MY SOUL if you actually want to write scenes from the handfasting (make it all Dwarven/hobbity!). Look, wedding kink is a thing!... I hope. I'd be happy with just a PWP though. 

If Bofur hadn't already been head over heels in love with the little hobbit that stood before him, he would have fallen in love with him all over again right now. Bilbo looked beautiful, flowers in his curly hair, dressed in his finest, a golden coloured, double breasted waistcoat and dark pants. Bofur could have even sworn Bilbo had combed the hair atop his feet. He was a little embarrassed though to see Bilbo looking at him with that beaming smile, his eyes all a twinkle. He'd dressed himself up as best he could in return, but in his dwarvish finery he felt he was still nothing compared to how beautiful Bilbo was.

Most of the words said during the ceremony floated over Bofur’s head as he couldn’t take his eyes off the beautiful hobbit that stood before him, that he was about to be joined with. Bofur lifted his hand upon instruction, and Bilbo moved to place his hand gently over his own, small fingers giving Bofur’s hand a light squeeze, his smile unwavering. Bofur's heart fluttered as the ribbon was wrapped around their hands, binding them tightly together for everyone to see. Binding them for life, body and soul, the thought made Bofur's heart swell. They lifted their hands upwards, Bofur finally glancing out at all the smiling faces around them before his attention returned to his Bilbo. 

Then, as the ribbon was unravelled, came the part Bofur had been looking forward to most, getting to kiss his new husband. He swept Bilbo into his arms and kissed the little hobbit soundly on the mouth. Bilbo pulled away, flushed and a little giggly, even as everyone around them set to applauding, Bofur grinning widely down at him.

He was the luckiest dwarf in the whole of Middle Earth, just having married the hobbit he loved more than anything... His Bilbo, the hobbit he'd loved since they'd first met. Nothing could have made him happier. And now there were more festivities to follow before they would be left alone to celebrate their wedding night…

A little thrill ran through Bofur at the thought, but his focus was drawn back to the festivities as the pair of them were lead off towards the party field, surrounding by a happily chattering crowd of their kin.

~

Bofur shut and locked to the door to their now shared bedroom, and he tried to quell his nerves a little. It wasn't just nerves of course, he was also very excited, very excited indeed. But he'd never done this before, ever, with anyone. Bofur had been saving himself for marriage, as was dwarvish tradition, and he was sure it was going to be worth the wait. He was actually glad that Bilbo had done a bit of experimenting in his youth, though how much he had never asked, never cared to know, it was just nice to know that someone here knew what they were doing…

Bofur turned away from the door to see Bilbo already carefully undressing himself, and laying his clothes aside so they wouldn't wrinkle. He looked behind himself to see Bofur watching him and smiled a little, turning to face the dwarf properly, revealing everything to Bofur at once, and Bofur swallowed hard.

Seeing Bilbo naked, at last, and being allowed to properly look rather than having to remain focussed on his face out of fear his body might respond embarrassingly... Bofur took his fill. His eyes trailed down Bilbo's slim chest, seeing nipples dusky against pale skin, and nothing but a little tuft of wispy brown hair in the centre. Then over his soft, chubby belly, little belly button, and the darker trail of hair that lead its way down past slim hips to the hobbit's cock. It sat, nestled in amongst the coppery blonde curls, the perfect size for his owner, already swelling a little in anticipation, Bofur sucking in a little breath as his own body began to eagerly respond in kind. Bilbo blushed slightly when he saw the dwarf looking him over with such an expression of concentration, like he wanted to memorize every little bit of him. Bilbo smiled as he wondered after a moment,

"Do you like what you see?"

"Love it." Bofur replied without a moment's hesitation, bringing his eyes back up to the hobbit's face. He saw Bilbo's eyes cut down his own body, knowing that his new husband could see the tent he was pitching in his own trousers. Bilbo bit his lip, moving forwards and boldly pressing his hand against the bulge. Bofur made a little noise, his eyes fluttering closed. "Uh, Bilbo..."

"Take your clothes off, Bofur... I want to see you properly." Bilbo whispered, rubbing the dwarf gently through the thick wool of his trousers. Bofur didn't even bother undoing his shirt, tugging it up and over his head before throwing it aside, leaving his chest bare and Bilbo made a glad little noise. He took his hand away from Bofur's crotch in favour of running fingers through the thick, dark hair that covered Bofur's chest and stomach, petting and stroking muscles and a slight bit of fat and fur. "Oh, I never thought I would come to enjoy hairy men so much... But you, Bofur..."

"Glad to know it's appreciated." Bofur replied, aiming for jovial even as he shivered a little under Bilbo's persistent touch. He looked at Bilbo for a long moment, before letting his hands start on his trousers, undoing the few ties even as Bilbo's hands continued to touch at his chest, though Bilbo's eyes were focussed down on the dwarf's fingers. Bofur pushed the trousers down his hips, but he couldn't get them all the way to the floor with Bilbo standing so close, so instead he just moved to push his long underwear down as well, just enough to free himself. Bilbo's eyes cut down as Bofur came free of his clothes, standing up proudly, and he made a little noise.

"Oh, you're... Bofur, you're bigger than I'm used to..." Bilbo breathed out, but there definitely wasn't a hint of fear in his voice. In fact, he sounded very impressed. Still, Bofur found himself wondering,

"Are ye... Do ye like it?"

"I like it very much..." Bilbo agreed, reaching a hand down to curl his fingers around Bofur's length and Bofur's breath caught in his throat, rocking into the hobbit's fist, his hand so much smaller and softer than Bofur’s own. Bilbo startled at the strong reaction before seeming to remember that Bofur hadn't been with anyone else before. He flushed guiltily. "Oh, I'm sorry... Am I rushing?"

"No. No, ye... Yer hand feels lovely." Bofur murmured back, looking down at the hobbit's hand, pale fingers curled around his flushed and swollen cock. Bofur made a noise low in his throat, before he looked over and saw now that Bilbo was fully aroused. Bofur swallowed hard again. "Yer's is very nice too..."

Bilbo realised what Bofur was looking at and smiled a little. He knew his was smaller than Bofur's, knew he was smaller than Bofur all over, but Bofur was looking at him like he was the most precious of all treasures. Bilbo angled Bofur's cock, so it caught and pressed between their bellies when he moved forward, pushing himself up onto his tip-toes so he could kiss the dwarf's mouth, swallowing his groan as their cocks brushed and rubbed. Bofur brought his hands down, curving over Bilbo's back, holding the hobbit as close to him as he could as they kissed. Kissing was something Bofur knew how to do, devouring the hobbit's mouth, feeling Bilbo squirm against him, feeling their hardnesses press tight against each other, sliding slightly with every squirm of Bilbo's hips. 

Instinctively, Bofur brought his hands down further to cup Bilbo's backside, which he'd admired before despite himself, giving it a firm squeeze. It was lovely, really, surprisingly round and just soft enough. Perfect. Bofur used his grip to pull their hips together, and Bilbo made a little appreciative noise.

"Would you like to move this to the bed?" Bilbo wondered against the dwarf's lips with a little smile and Bofur grinned a little in return, slightly shy at being so forward.

"Aye, I think that could be a good idea..."

Smiling impishly, Bilbo slipped out of the dwarf's grasp, moving back to lay himself on the bed, curly head resting in the pillows. Bofur looked at him there, all spread out, naked and flushed, and hurried to get his pants off properly, leaving him bare as he clambered onto the bed to lean over his hobbit. He leant over Bilbo's sprawled body, leaning in and capturing the hobbit's mouth in a wet kiss. Bilbo pushed up into the kiss, humming gladly as his hands reached up to grip Bofur's braids, using them to hold the dwarf close. When they finally parted, Bofur leant his head against the hobbit's, sighing softly,

"Mm, Bilbo..."

"Bofur... Will... Do you want to take me?" Bilbo asked boldly at last and Bofur seemed at a loss. His eyes went a little wide, and his mouth fell open for a moment in surprise before he quickly nodded, blurting out,

"Aye, if... If that's what ye want. I... I want..." Bofur's cheeks went pink, embarrassed by his inexperience and not having the words to say what he wanted. He wanted Bilbo, all of Bilbo, wanted to make Bilbo his, he wanted to make love to him, bring the hobbit as much pleasure as he could. He made a little frustrated noise at not being able to say that, but Bilbo just smiled at him, tugging at his braided hair to bring down him into another kiss.

"Of course it's what I want. I wouldn't ask otherwise..." Bilbo murmured against his lips. Bilbo's hands strayed, stroking over Bofur's chest again, down his belly and around his sides. He pulled Bofur down to him, both of them moaning as their cocks rubbed together again. Bilbo shivered and arched against the heavy body that covered his, the hair on Bofur's stomach brushing over his cock as Bofur's pressed against his soft belly in turn. "Aah, I just... I wanted to make sure... That you wanted me-"

"Want ye more than I have words to say." Bofur mumbled back, his voice thick though his eyes held a little uncertainty. "I just... Ye gotta remember I'm outta my depth here, love..."

"I know... Don't worry..." Bilbo whispered by way of assurance. He'd been shocked, of course, the first time Bofur had said he was waiting to be married before he lay with anyone, but when Bofur had asked him to be married... When Bilbo knew he would be his beloved's first... Bilbo's hands trailed down Bofur's back until he could grip the dwarf's furry backside, squeezing with a cheeky smile when Bofur groaned, a little grin finally creeping back onto the dwarf's face as Bilbo murmured, "How did I get so lucky to get a husband with such a fantastic backside?"

"I dunno 'bout mine, but yers is truly lovely." Bofur replied, letting his own hands find the hobbit's backside, smiling at the way it seemed to fit perfectly into his large palms as he gave it a squeeze in turn. Bilbo moaned softly below him, spreading his legs a little and arching into Bofur's touch. The sight was enough to make Bofur's cock twitch excitedly as he gave another grope, Bilbo sighing gladly this time. "Like that, then? Me squeezin' yer cute little bum?"

"Mm yes... Like your hands..." Bilbo agreed softly, a tiny shy smile on his face. He shifted though, squirming out of Bofur's grip so he could reach for the small bottle of oil he had on the bedside table. Bofur didn't know when the hobbit had put it there, but he was glad his little love was so thoughtful. Bilbo rolled back over, his legs sprawled over Bofur's thighs as Bofur knelt upright between his knees. Bilbo's lower lip caught between his teeth as he unstoppered the bottle, and dribbled some oil onto his fingers, Bofur shivering some at the glugging noise of the oil coming out. Bilbo then reached the hand down between his legs, pleased that Bofur was watching with interest as he eased a single finger into himself. His hips gave a stuttery twitch and he gasped, "Oh... I thought... I could get us started?"

"Aye..." Bofur agreed, though it was clear his attention was elsewhere. He watched as Bilbo slowly wiggled his single finger inside himself before rather quickly adding a second. The quiet, shivery moan that escaped him made Bofur shudder as arousal spread through him, and the little hobbit looked up at the movement, smiling slightly as he wondered,

"Would you like to continue?" Bilbo eased the two fingers free, offering Bofur up the little bottle of oil. Bofur shyed away slightly, before taking the bottle and letting some of the oil dribble onto his fingers. Bilbo bit his lip, spreading his legs a touch further, and lifting them back slightly to expose himself to the dwarf. "Please?"

Bofur reached down, letting a single finger brush against his hobbit's tiny opening, stroking over it and feeling the muscles flinch. Bilbo pushed his hips up, wordlessly asking to be entered, and Bofur finally found the courage to press his finger inside. He pushed deep as he could, loving the quiet hiss of pleasure that escaped Bilbo at the thickness of the dwarf's finger, almost as thick as two of his.

"Alright?" Bofur wondered and Bilbo nodded quickly, squirming his hips ever so slightly like he didn't even realise he was doing so.

"Oh, yes. Another?"

Bofur frowned at that, hesitant, glancing down. His opening seemed so small, stretched already by just one thick digit. "Yer sure?"

"I promise I'll let you know if you go too fast." Bilbo assured softly, before his words turned into a beautiful moan as Bofur breeched him with a second finger under the hobbit's assurance. "Oh yes!"

"Oh Mahal... Yer so... Hot and... Right tight around my fingers..." Bofur mumbled back and Bilbo bit his lip, though he was smiling as he pressed his hips up against the thick digits again. He could only think about Bofur feeling that around more than his fingers, but wasn't sure he could say it, and thought that maybe Bofur would become uncomfortable if he did. He had to remember that Bofur had never done this before, and he didn't want to be too forceful, no matter how much Bilbo was wanting them to continue. Bilbo bit his lip, pondering for a moment.

"Bofur... Enough fingers for the minute..." Bilbo murmured, and Bofur withdrew his fingers with another frown, only to have Bilbo squirm to his knees. He smiled warmly up at his beloved dwarf, before lowering himself down in favour of giving Bofur's length some attention. He opened his mouth, and before Bofur could think to word a protest, the hobbit laved his tongue over the flushed head of his dwarf's cock. Bofur instantly made a noise in surprise and pleasure before he blurted out,

"Oh, no! Ye don't have to!"

"But I want to..." Bilbo replied softly, letting his hand curl around the base of his lover's cock, before bringing his mouth down over the head, sucking at it gently, making Bofur groan helplessly. Bilbo sucked at the head, his hand tightening around the base of Bofur's length, covering what he couldn't take into his mouth as he tried to take the dwarf deeper. Bofur couldn't stop the noises escaping him at the feeling of that wet heat around his cock, and had to use all of his will power not to rock into his mouth, scared of choking the little hobbit. Bilbo, though, seemed quite content to go about what he was doing, bobbing his head and sucking and licking along Bofur's hottest flesh, wanting to lavish his new husband with all the attention's he'd yet to experience for himself. 

Bilbo made a humming noise around his mouthful, glancing up to see Bofur's eyes slightly unfocussed, his mouth a little slack in pleasure. Bilbo was good with his mouth, he knew it, and he was pleased to be able to do this for the dwarf he loved at long last. Bofur could barely contain himself, Bilbo was stroking and sucking at him and it felt... Bofur didn't have words for how it felt, finally bringing himself to look down at the little hobbit. Bofur near lost himself straight away at the sight that met him when he glanced down and saw Bilbo with his face flushed, eyes closed, and beautiful pink lips stretched around his length.

"M-m-mahal! Bilbo! Stop!" Bofur gasped out, and Bilbo pulled away quickly, looking up at Bofur with wide eyes. Bofur struggled to catch his breath and calm himself, bringing himself back from that edge. Bofur sighed as he settled. "Sorry... Love... Was close, there."

Bilbo smiled ever so slightly in realisation, leaning up but hesitating before kissing the dwarf. Bofur, however, closed the distance, kissing the hobbit's mouth with a hunger, shivering slightly as Bilbo pressed close against him, feeling Bilbo still so very hard against him. Bofur's still slightly oily fingers found the hobbit's hip, the bottle still clutched surprisingly tight in his other hand, the glass a little cold against Bilbo’s skin. Bilbo murmured softly as they parted, wondering,

"Did you... Want a moment, maybe?"

"I don't rightly know what I want..." Bofur admitted, his eyes trailing over his little hobbit, all naked and excited. He was so lovely, more so when he smiled sweetly up at the dwarf. Bofur sighed, reaching out to touch his hip again as he mumbled, "I want to pleasure you, love..." 

Bilbo bit his lip to cover the thrill of excitement that ran through him, laying back and reaching out so he could tug Bofur over him again, pulling him down into a quick kiss. Bofur leant back enough to look down at Bilbo's body again, asking softly,

"What does my hobbit like, then?" He was trying to come off as teasing, but he really wanted to know. Bilbo smiled, taking a gentle hold of Bofur's hands, letting them drag up his chest, not caring for the trail of oil one hand left, until they reached his nipples.

"I like this..." Bilbo murmured, and Bofur obligingly toyed with the hobbit's nipples, rolling them under his finger tips and tweaking them, loving the way it made the hobbit shiver and moan. Bilbo was so responsive, it was nice, made the arousal curl a bit tighter in his belly, more when Bilbo whimpered. "Oh, like that... Your mouth would also be nice..."

"Oh? Aye?" Bofur looked a bit surprised at first, before he leant in and let his tongue trace around one nipple, teasing it until it is peaked and Bilbo shivered. Bofur persisted, licking and suckling lightly at it even as he continued to fondle the other one with slick fingers. Bofur glanced up, seeing his hobbit's flushed face and smiling a little, shy but emboldened by the look of pleasure he saw. "Would ye like me to use my mouth anywhere else?"

Bilbo couldn't hide his look of wonder at the clear offer, but before he could say anything, Bofur was slipping his way down Bilbo's body until he reached his goal. His tongue flickered out and gently lapped over Bilbo's cock, Bilbo's hips twitching and he gave a little moan of pleasure. Bofur looked up at Bilbo as he awkwardly licked and kissed over Bilbo's length, loving the way it made him tremble. Bofur didn't know what he was doing, Bilbo tasted of... A slight salt sweat, and something that must have been undeniably Bilbo... He... He did know he wasn't doing this as well as Bilbo had done to him, he was too timid to take the hobbit's stiff length between his lips, though Bilbo was making no complaint otherwise.

"Bofur... Oh, Bofur... Please!" Bilbo was mumbling above him and Bofur lifted his head to look at the hobbit questioningly.

"Is there somethin' ye need, love?"

"Can you put your fingers inside me again?" Bilbo wondered, his voice so sweetly breathless that Bofur would have given him anything. Bofur moved to put some more oil onto his two fingers, and Bilbo parted his legs again. "I want... I want to be ready for you soon."

"So I can take ye?" Bofur clarified and Bilbo nodded easily. Bofur groaned in response. "I want to... So much, Bilbo."

"Then stretch me quickly, so that we may..." Bilbo smiled, gasping as Bofur pressed one finger straight into him without hesitation this time. Bofur noted that when he added the second one it went easier than the last time, though the hobbit was still so tight. Bilbo, however, seemed to be enjoying the fingers inside of him, moving his hips persistently against Bofur's hand. Bofur pushed his fingers in and gave them a little shift and twist, loving the way Bilbo responded to every little movement, wondering if it would be the same when he was more full, barely able to contain himself at the thought of those muscles fluttering around his cock like that... Bilbo drew him out of that train of thought, however, mumbling, "Oh, Bofur... May I slick you?"

"Ye're ready now?" Bofur wondered softly, though the hushed tone did nothing to hide his surprise or the little bit of apprehension, and Bilbo nodded. Bofur carefully withdrew his fingers, moving up so that Bilbo could take the bottle and pour some into his hand. He closed his eyes, groaning loudly as Bilbo's slick hand came around him. Bofur rocked into the hobbit's smaller hand, and Bilbo made a soft noise in reply, bravely whispering.

"Oh, I'm so excited to have you inside of me."

"Oh, Bilbo..." Bofur muttered, completely at a loss for words and Bilbo moved to release him, squirming so he was properly on the pillows again and spreading his legs wide in invitation. Bilbo beckoned slightly, lifting his legs up, allowing Bofur to move up between them. Bofur was feeling a bit nervous now, leaning in to kiss the hobbit as a distraction, Bilbo obliging him easily, loving Bofur's mouth on his own.

"Do you... Are you okay? Ready?" Bilbo wondered breathlessly as they parted and Bofur nodded hard despite any concerns he had.

"Want ye so much more than I ever thought I could..." Bofur whispered, though he looked a bit lost as he glanced down between them at where his cock was standing up proudly, already seeming to strain towards Bilbo's hidden opening. Bofur swallowed, struggling slightly to ask, "What's gonna be... The best way?"

"Here... Let me..." Bilbo curled his legs around Bofur's hips, pulling him in closer so he could get his hand around Bofur's length. He helped the dwarf get in line, unable to stop the shiver as the broad head brushed over his opening, and then he whispered, "Now... Press. Slow. I'll be alright."

Bofur pressed lightly, growling softly at the pressure against the sensitive head of his cock, then the muscles started to give and he began to sink his way inside, his breath escaping him in a rush. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting to feel, but what he'd felt around his fingers was nothing compared to the feeling of Bilbo's body enveloping his cock... He was concentrating as hard as he could to go slow, thinking that would be best for Bilbo, but it was so hard when his every nerve was on fire with the want to bury himself as deep as he could...

"O-oh my word! But you are quite big!" Bilbo gasped beneath him suddenly, his body arching hard against the dwarf, and Bofur, who had just been gritting his teeth at just how tight the little hobbit was around his cock, froze, looking up at Bilbo with something like panic across his features.

"Am I hurtin' ye?" Bofur wondered quickly, all concern and naivety. He'd thought Bilbo was tight, but he didn't know how tight he was meant to be. Maybe he was too tight and he was hurting? But Bilbo quickly shook his head in response. He reached for Bofur, pulling him down into a quick breathless kiss, murmuring into his mouth,

"Oh, no. I'm fine. I've just..." Bilbo flushed a little before admitting in a heated tone, "I've never felt so full..."

"Oh." Bofur flushed deeply at Bilbo's whispered words, though there was also a little bit of pride swelling inside him as well as his arousal intensifying to hear such a thing. "And... It's good?"

"It's amazing..." Bilbo promised, and Bofur groaned, bundling the hobbit up to him in his strong arms, Bilbo smiling and curling his arms around him in turn, holding him close, feeling Bofur rock gently against him, inching deeper still as if he didn’t realise he was doing so.

"Ye feel amazing too... I've never..." Bofur mumbled, shaking his head and giving up on words, kissing at Bilbo's neck instead, loving Bilbo’s eager little noise at the attention. Bofur was almost overwhelmed here. To have the hobbit he'd loved for so long curled against him, to have naked hairless skin, paler than Bofur's own under his hands, to be buried inside of his tight but willing body... It was almost more than Bofur could take. Almost. He leant back enough to look at the little hobbit's face. "Ye're perfect. I love ye so much."

"Oh, Bofur. I love you too." Bilbo whispered back, arching his body against Bofur's more sturdy one, his fingers trailing from Bofur's neck down through the hair on dwarf's chest. Bilbo's legs tightened around Bofur's solid hips, drawing the dwarf deeper still into him. Bilbo moaned, looking beseechingly up at his lover. "Oh, please."

Bofur leant back, settling himself more sturdily on his knees and curving his hands over Bilbo's slim hips. He... He knew the idea of what happened here, but putting it into practice was something else entirely... He gave an experimental rock of his hips, and Bilbo let out a little noise, looking very pleased with the movement. Bofur continued to roll his hips into the hobbit, groaning at the feeling of Bilbo's muscles sliding up and down his length, the sensation so different to the touch of a hand, the only other feeling he'd ever known before today... It was even better than the wet warmth of Bilbo's mouth...

"Yes. Uuh. Yes!" Bilbo encouraged beneath him, glad moans and breathless whimpers escaping him with each experimental thrust. Bofur's confidence grew, going with what felt right and what made the hobbit make the most noise. He drew up Bilbo's hips slightly with his hands, wanting an easier position to thrust from and Bilbo tensed suddenly with a sharp mewling sound. Bofur hesitated instantly, asking,

"W-what-?"

"There again, Bofur. Please." Bilbo begged and Bofur realised what he had done. He'd found that place inside Bilbo that was supposed to make your toes curl and your stomach clench with pleasure. He pushed himself back in at the same angle as best he could, holding Bilbo's hips up, leaving his back arched, and received the same reaction, a shuddering tense of his body and a loud keening sound that went straight to Bofur's cock. Bilbo bit his lip for a moment before blurting out as Bofur continued to try and ride into the spot. "Oh, Bofur... Yes. You... So big. So full. Oh, please!"

"Oh Bilbo, sayin' those things... Ye don't know what it does to a dwarf..." Bofur murmured back, his voice a thick rumble of lust. Bilbo smiled a none too innocent smile, pulling Bofur down to kiss his lips, moaning as Bofur continued to thrust into him, sliding oh-so-slowly back out again before smoothly pressing back inside. Bilbo made another sweet noise against Bofur's lips, before murmuring,

"I can guess what it does... Please, could you... Uh. A little harder?"

Bofur complied, remaining bent over Bilbo, which changed the angle of his thrusts, but allowed him to take the little hobbit harder upon his request, bracing his legs against the bed for the best leverage he could get. Bilbo made a loud, grateful noise in his pleasure, his head tossing back and... Sweet Mahal was he beautiful like that. Face all flushed and pleasured, mouth hanging slack as those noises escape him. Bofur was glad he waited, and even more glad that he could make Bilbo look like that.

"Ye're beautiful... Mahal, but ye are..." Bofur groaned, leaning in and kissing any part of Bilbo's pale skin that he could reach, loving the way Bilbo moaned and gasped under the attention. Bilbo squirmed, stroking his hands over Bofur's arms and shoulders and back into the hair on his chest. Bilbo's hands tensed as pleasure burst through him, a cry bursting forth of,

"I love you!"

"I love ye. More than words. Ye really are beautiful. I can't believe ye're mine." Bofur panted back, and that brought Bilbo's head back up, his eyes catching Bofur's, a soft smile curling his lips.

"I'm yours, my love... My Bofur. Everything..."

"And ye've had me for longer than I think I've ever admitted." Bofur murmured back, his hands gentle as they ran up Bilbo's thighs, his hips slowing slightly with the admission as he looked the hobbit over. Bilbo looked at him for a long moment, love and just a touch of something else in his eyes, and then suddenly he pushed at Bofur's chest, urging the dwarf away. Bofur relented, his cock sliding free of Bilbo's body, though he barely seemed to notice, looking confused and then concerned. "Bilbo, have I done something wrong?"

"No, love. Just... Lie back for me." Bilbo whispered, pushing at Bofur until he did as he was asked, and wasn't he a sight like that? Laid back, all warm skin and dark hair, and his sizable length standing thick and proud, desperate for attention… Bilbo bit his lip, then moved to quickly straddle the dwarf's broad hips, letting Bofur's cock rub against his backside. Bilbo smiled, though his lip was still caught in his teeth until he spoke. "I want to ride you, Bofur."

The arousal that spread through him at the thought, not to mention the mere sight of Bilbo astride him, made Bofur groan low in his throat. He nodded quickly in agreement, promising, "Aye, love. Anything ye want."

Bilbo smiled, rubbing his hands over the dwarf's hairy belly, before reaching one behind him to help ease Bofur back into his body, arching his hips to angle him back inside. Bilbo gave a truly wanton moan as he was again filled. "Oh... I love feeling you inside of me... Having my husband inside of me..."

"Yer husband..." Bofur repeated, even as his eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of Bilbo taking him in, easier than the first time, all relaxed and slick and warm. "Uugghh, Bilbo... Ye're perfect. So... So good, love."

"I haven't even started moving yet..." Bilbo whispered with a cheeky smile, though in saying that he began to roll his hips. Bofur made a helpless noise, his hips bucking up and Bilbo moaned as that merely drove him deeper as Bilbo pushed down. "Uh. I want your first time to be worth the wait, my love..."

"It is... Oh.... Ye were worth waitin'..." Bofur groaned his agreement, unable to take his eyes off of Bilbo slowly riding him. The sweet roll of his hips, the way his cock bobbed with each movement, the way if he laid his head back and looked under the hobbit he could see the way he sunk into Bilbo's body. The sight was too much, his head fell back, his body shaking. Oh, he never thought he'd see a sight like that... Never thought he'd feel this, the tightness and heat sliding over him, the way Bilbo's skin seemed to burn everywhere it touched his, those tiny fingers still stroking and playing through the hair on his belly. 

Every touch, every thrust, made Bofur's blood boil and the pleasure in his stomach curl, and this was more than he'd ever thought making love would feel like. For years he'd been resigned to only knowing the touch of his own hand, but he hadn't been too bothered by that. He hadn't wanted anyone until the hobbit came his way. And then... The lust that had welled inside of him... But every little fantasy he might have come up with in his mind was nothing compared to finally having him. Knowing he could have him again, and again... Bilbo was his, and he was Bilbo's, body and soul. And right now Bilbo seemed to be loving the feel of Bofur's body...

"Ye look so wonderful in yer pleasure..." Bofur muttered like he didn't know he was saying it, his voice thick and hot. Bilbo's already pinked cheeks flushed even darker, looking down to see Bofur gazing at him with eyes darkened by lust. Bilbo gave a wanting moan.

"You think so?"

"Aye... I like knowin' I put that look there..." Bofur admitted softly and Bilbo smiled, moving to take up Bofur's hands, urging them to touch over his thighs and hips. Bofur obliged gladly, stroking pale smooth skin, thinking not for the first time that Hobbit's were so curiously hairless, but he liked it. He liked Bilbo's warm, smooth flesh. Bilbo sighed his pleasure, grinding his hips back onto Bofur, loving the way it made the dwarf's breath hitch and his fingers tighten against Bilbo's skin. Bofur almost winced, warning softly with a hint of embarrassment, "Love... I don't know how long I'm going to be able to last..."

"That's alright." Bilbo smiled, trailing a hand down his belly to curl around his own cock, starting to stroke swiftly. "I fully intend for you to have me again before the night is over..."

"Oh, aye. No complaints here." Bofur promised whole heartedly, his hips surging up without meaning to, drawing a loud pleasured noise from Bilbo. He took a hand from Bilbo's hip, fingers closing uncertainly around his littler ones, stroking over his length, looking up to gauge Bilbo's reaction. "Is this... Alright?"

"Yes, oh yes. Touch me." Bilbo agreed, slipping his own hand away so that it was just Bofur's fingers stroking over his cock. He shivered in pleasure. "I love the feeling of your hands on my skin, Bofur..."

Bofur felt embarrassed heat creep onto his face, so glad that he could please the hobbit even with his clumsy attempts at love making. Bofur stroked Bilbo harder, his hips rocking up a little against him. Bilbo was making the loveliest little noises above him, and it was enough to bring Bofur right on edge, that and the tightening of Bilbo around him, the flexing and clenching... It was maddening, and perfect, and all Bilbo. It was worth the long, long wait, and he could see Bilbo seemed to be feeling just as much as he was, if not a little less overwhelmed, he still looked so happy...

"Oo-ooh, Bofur!" Bilbo moaned, surprisingly loudly if Bofur was being truthful. The hobbit's hips stuttered and jerked against him, twitching up into Bofur's hand on his cock, then back onto Bofur's thickness inside of him, an arch of his hips making the dwarf's cock rub him just right. "Oh, I'm going to..."

"Aye, love. Me too... Ye'd best... Ugh, Bilbo... Best get off'a me..." Bofur warned, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold himself back much longer and shy about the idea of leaving his little hobbit in a mess, but Bilbo shook his head hard.

"No... Not leaving you until you're completely finished, my love..." Bilbo replied, glancing down to see Bofur looking at him in concern. Bilbo moaned, his hands pressing against Bofur's belly as he gasped out, "Oh, I want to feel you spend yourself..."

"Uuuggghhhh Bilbo!" Bofur groaned low at the thought, at the permission... He rocked his hips up hard enough he almost unseated the hobbit from him. He definitely wasn't far off now, not with that thought in mind, not with Bilbo riding him hard as he could, Bilbo's fingers clawing against his stomach and Bilbo clenching around him. But he didn't forget the hand he had around his hobbit's erection either, stroking him hard and fast, wanting him to reach his completion too. Bilbo was trembling, his pace faltering slightly as the pleasure in his stomach curled towards its peak, but it was still Bofur who came first, completely overwhelmed by the sensations, overwhelmed by Bilbo, his new husband...

His whole body arched up, his hands slipping to grip Bilbo's hips as he emptied himself inside of Bilbo, hearing the moan from his lover at the feeling of being filled with wet heat. Bofur shouted his love's name to the ceiling in a hoarse voice as the pleasure burst through him, making his whole body tingle in a way it never had. "Bilbo... Bilbo!"

Bilbo slowed his movements as Bofur sunk back down to the bed, working his hips just enough to milk his dwarf's orgasm for all it's worth. When Bofur finally seemed to catch his breath and come back to himself. He instantly fixed Bilbo with a look of concern, seeing the way Bilbo was still twitching his hips over Bofur's softening cock, his own erection looking rather a bit neglected if the pearl of pre-cum at the tip was any indication.

"Oh, I'm sorry, love!" Bofur mumbled, but Bilbo shook his head quickly. He eased himself off of Bofur's length, biting his lip for a moment at the feeling of the little sticky trail that followed it out, before he crawled up to kiss his husband soundly.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Bofur..." He promised, moving to take the dwarf's hand up and coaxing it back to his cock. Bofur took it in hand and started to stroke again, causing Bilbo to moan sweetly against his mouth. "Oh, yes... Almost... Almost..."

"Do it, love... Peak for yer Bofur..." Bofur panted in encouragement, quite sure that if he could get excited so quickly after his own climax, he would watching Bilbo's face as he reached his peak, hearing the broken noises of his pleasure.

"Bofur!" Bilbo's hips bucked up as he gave a cry of his husband's name, peaking hard over Bofur's hand, splattering onto Bofur's stomach and matting in the hair there, moaning as Bofur dutifully stroked him until he was completely spent. Bilbo made a soft mewling noise as his body collapsed down onto Bofur's chest, beautifully sated. "Oh, Bofur..."

"Aye, love." Bofur hummed by ways of agreement, reaching up to stroke Bilbo's hair out of his face, kissing his lips again when he looked up at him. Bofur smiled a little bashfully at the wide, smitten smile the hobbit cast him, wondering softly, "How was that, then?"

"Wonderful..." Bilbo replied softly. "Absolutely perfect, my husband..."

"Yer husband. Ah, it'll take a while to get used to that one..." Bofur murmured with a pleased grin and Bilbo smiled broadly back.

"Well, we have all our lives to enjoy it..."

"Aye, we do at that."


End file.
